<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dádivas by Marbius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395076">Dádivas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius'>Marbius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Underage Drinking, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De cómo Sirius quiere asegurar el amor de Remus con regalos y éste sólo pide su corazón.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dádivas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Siempre he sido de la idea que uno aprende mucho de los demás analizando la clase de regalos que son capaces de entregar. La idea me dio vueltas en la cabeza, y sin más se convirtió en un fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dádivas</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Era parte de un consenso generalizado que de entre los Merodeadores, aquel que daba los mejores obsequios era Sirius.</p><p>Y no es que el resto fueran terribles, no, al menos no su mayoría, pero como suele suceder en casos similares, sus regalos tendían a mostrar su personalidad.</p><p>Póngase el caso de Peter, el bajo y regordete Peter que muchas veces hacía cuestionar su pertenencia al grupo de alumnos más traviesos que alguna vez hubiera pisado Hogwarts. El mismo Peter que en cumpleaños y ocasiones especiales hacía entrega de regalos rigurosamente elegidos a base de prestar atención y conocer a las personas, aunque a veces rayaba en lo obvio, como Regalarle a James todas y cada una de las camisetas de Quidditch oficiales de los equipos en Gran Bretaña y después los europeos, o en el caso de Remus, obsequiarle tomo por tomo una enciclopedia hasta completar su colección. Buenos regalos sin duda, pensados para ellos, pero a la vez, poco originales como él.</p><p>No es que James fuera mejor. Con un presupuesto en su bolsillo que superaba con creces al de Peter, James tenía el terrible defecto de realizar una elección de obsequios basada en lo que a él le gustaría recibir, y que en su mayoría tenía que ver con el Quidditch. Con Sirius ese no era ningún problema ya que su amigo aceptaba de buena gana jugar un uno a uno con él (jamás en el equipo oficial a pesar de tener aptitudes, salvo que fuera por una sustitución), pero con Peter y Remus... Bastaba con decir que estos todavía guardaban sus latas de abrillantador de escobas, libros idénticos de <em>Quidditch a través de los tiempos</em>, y otros tantos regalos más relacionados a ese deporte con afecto, pero sin encontrarles un uso real.</p><p>Remus era más del tipo ir directo al grano. Él no se esforzaba con regalos personalizados porque sus ciclos de esperar la luna llena, sufrirla, y después reponerse le costaban más tiempo del que quería admitir. Además, para él la simplicidad iba primero, así que se limitaba a los mismos regalos prácticos cada año: En cumpleaños, calcetines (eso sí, con decoraciones que resaltaban la personalidad de quien los recibía), en Navidades cualquier prenda que proveyera calor como guantes o una bufanda, y en San Valentín y otras fechas similares, una rana de chocolate. El detalle extra lo proporcionaba con un vale escrito de su puño y letra donde se ofrecía a pequeños favores que los demás sabían que no eran de su agrado, como dejar a Peter copiar de su tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o para James el asistir a los insufribles partidos de Quidditch que siempre se celebraban demasiado temprano los sábados en la mañana y sin tomar en consideración el precario clima de aquellas latitudes.</p><p>Sirius en cambio era... Sirius. Educado desde la más tierna edad a ser un Black hecho al molde como el resto, tenía muy en claro cómo proporcionar los mejores obsequios, ya fuera porque las intenciones iniciales con las que había adquirido aquella habilidad eran el soborno y la zalamería. Sirius no era como el resto de su familia, claro está, pero lo que se aprende bien no se olvida jamás, y sus regalos solían ser siempre los más esperados durante las fechas especiales. El esmero venía no sólo por el regalo en sí, sino también por la presentación, pues Sirius conocía hechizos para hacer que las cajas y bolsas que contenían sus regalos estallaran con lluvias de confeti o cantaran canciones de su propia invención. Y que decir que su contenido era justo lo que la persona que lo recibía podía estar más feliz de recibir, como un set de ajedrez hecho con marfil y hechizado para jugarse a partir de una persona (Peter), boletos para la temporada de verano en la liga de Quidditch (James) y una suscripción anual a una distinguida asociación literaria que dos veces por semana enviaba lo mejor de su catálogo a domicilio (Remus).</p><p>De entre ellos cuatro entonces, no quedaba duda que quien más se esmeraba y mejor acertaba en sus regalos era Sirius, y esa fama que le precedía fue la que lo colocó en una situación complicada cuando a finales de su quinto año en Hogwarts su comportamiento, actitudes y rebeldía a las responsabilidades inherentes a las que estaba obligado por ser un Black de pura cepa le acarreó más problemas que nunca con su familia.</p><p>La metafórica gota que había derramado el jarrón llegó un par de semanas antes de presentar sus TIMOs, cuando a oídos de Walburga Black (más bien a sus ojos, porque seguro había sido Regulus quien se lo notificó) llegó la noticia de que Sirius estaba saliendo con alguien de su mismo sexo, y por lo tanto era merecedor de un Vociferador para recordarle sus obligaciones con la familia y su sangre limpia.</p><p>Lo realmente chocante de ese asunto resultó ser la posición a la que Walburga Black aludió en su vociferador, pues los magos estaban mucho más adelantados que los muggles en materia de sexualidad, y para ellos las uniones entre su mismo sexo no presentaban ninguna clase de problema, sino sólo su estatus de sangre y el dinero con el que contaran en Gringotts.</p><p>Para los Black, la vergüenza no recaía en que Sirius fuera homosexual, sino que el dueño de sus afectos no fuera un miembro de la casa de Slytherin, o al menos un sangre pura que después pudiera por medio de pociones ayudarle a continuar una línea familiar que continuara siendo el orgullo de los Black.</p><p>De todo eso se enteró Remus al encontrar a Sirius de vuelta en su dormitorio, de cara no en su cama sino en la de Remus, y abrazando su almohada.</p><p>—Lo siento por... todo lo de antes. Madre es dada al histrionismo, y cree que tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en mis asuntos así sin más.</p><p>—¿Crees que su amenaza de colgarte de los pulgares hasta hacer entrarte en razón sea cierta? —Preguntó Remus, que sentado a su lado en la cama, le pasó la mano por la espalda—. Porque si es así, deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore...</p><p>—¿Y después qué? —Resopló Sirius, levantando la cabeza de la almohada y mirándolo con los ojos irritados—. Además, somos Black. Estos asuntos se arreglan en la privacidad de nuestro hogar. Involucrar a terceros es buscar más problemas.</p><p>—Sirius...</p><p>—Es mejor así, Moony —dijo Sirius, que volvió a hundir el rostro en la almohada y por lo tanto sus siguientes palabras quedaron sofocadas—. Lo siento por inmiscuirte en todo esto.</p><p>La mano de Remus pasó de la espalda de Sirius a su cabeza, y sus dedos peinaron largos mechones de grueso y sedoso cabello que se deslizaba como si se agua se tratara.</p><p>—Da igual, eres tú el que me preocupa.</p><p>Y al cuerno con que su no-tan-secreta-relación (que más bien podía clasificarse como discreta) saliera a la luz. Sus mejores amigos ya estaban al tanto, y Remus suponía que también algunos profesores que los habían sorprendido en el armario de escobas o Hagrid al estar tomados de la mano en los jardines. Había sido simple cuestión de tiempo que alguien de Slytherin se percatara y le fuera con la noticia a Regulus, que tal como había predicho Sirius, apenas tendría tiempo de que la tinta en su carta se secara para comunicárselo a su progenitora y meterlo así en más problemas.</p><p>Remus suponía que la nueva transgresión de Sirius en el código de conducta Black le acarrearía problemas, y un vociferador había estado en su lista de posibles humillaciones, pero el resto faltaba todavía por venir...</p><p> </p><p>Aquel año fue cuando se examinaron (exitosamente, aunque eso lo sabrían después) para sus TIMOs, terminaron su quinto año en Hogwarts, y Sirius volvió a Grimmauld Place por última vez. De hecho, volvió y toleró los mismos abusos a los que había estado sometido desde nacimiento, y sin importarle gran cosa las consecuencias, después de cuatro semanas empacó un baúl con sus pertenencias más preciadas y se marchó.</p><p>Definitivamente se marchó.</p><p>A la mañana de su partida, recibió Remus de James un búho con dos días de antelación informándole de las últimas novedades, donde incluía un par de trivialidades, y como si nada y en un postdata en las últimas líneas que su querido Sirius estaría viviendo con él en el futuro inmediato.</p><p> </p><p>“... es como el segundo hijo que mis padres siempre quisieron tener, aunque es mayor que yo, ¿contaría él como el primogénito o...? Bueno, Padfoot manda saludos.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus leyó y releyó ese párrafo hasta el cansancio, incapaz de discernir si se trataba o no de una broma, pero acabó por creérselo cuando hizo memoria de las últimas misivas que Sirius le había escrito a él. Siempre en papeles de alta calidad y con plumas exóticas que hacían su trazo de perfecta caligrafía más una invitación a tomar té con la Reina que una simple carta, pero repletas de amargura y frustración porque estaba confinado en Grimmauld Place y su familia le resultaba más insoportable año con año.</p><p>Por encima había abordado Sirius la novedad de que la segunda de sus primas se iba a casar ese verano, y que la tercera ya estaba haciendo planes para lo mismo el siguiente año. Los preparativos de la boda y el forzado papel que Sirius representaba en esa unión habían sido gran fuente de irritación en las cartas de éste, pero ni por asomo había creído Remus que las cosas estuvieran tan mal como para verse obligado a huir, así que no se demoró demasiado en salir de la cama, alistarse para el día, y con un puñado de polvos floo en la mano, anunciarle a sus padres que estaría fuera por el día.</p><p>Su arribo a la residencia Potter no fue una sorpresa para los padres de James, que estaban en el salón leyendo el periódico (Euphemia) y trabajando en un bordado (Fleamont) y lo saludaron de pasada mientras le indicaban que los chicos estaban atrincherados en la habitación de su hijo.</p><p>Remus esperaba encontrarlos a los pies de la cama de James, cuchicheando, entre risas, y el cuadro fue tal como lo había dibujado en su mente, pero su cerebro al parecer omitió los golpes y laceraciones que Sirius traía consigo en el cuerpo como marcas de su corta estancia en Grimmauld Place, y que con toda certeza habían sido parte del detonante que lo forzó a mandar todo al cuerno y despedirse de una vez por todas de los Black a los que había llamado familia.</p><p>—¡Remus!</p><p>—¡Moony! —Se exaltaron sus amigos al verlo llegar, y Remus no hesitó al acercarse a Sirius, y con dedos trémulos, rozarle las áreas amoratadas en el rostro.</p><p>—¿Pero qué...?</p><p>—Luce peor de lo que es en realidad —dijo Sirius, los ojos límpidos y apostura relajada. No porque no doliera, sino porque no lo haría más ahora que estaba fuera de Grimmauld Place—. Pero es la última vez.</p><p>Y esas palabras pasarían a conformar el inicio de su nueva vida.</p><p> </p><p>De vuelta a Hogwarts para su sexto año, Sirius descubrió que su nueva existencia como una persona independiente de la infamia de su apellido tenía sus pros y contras.</p><p>Entre los primeros estaba el no tener que presentarse en King’s Cross en compañía de su familia, sino con los Potter, que les desearon a él y a James un maravilloso año en el colegio. Con un uniforme nuevo porque había crecido casi diez centímetros en las vacaciones y libros que le iban a juego, Sirius se había sentido listo para comenzar desde cero y con el pie izquierdo.</p><p>Los contras llegaron justo antes de marcharse de la estación, cuando los Potter les hicieron entrega de su mesada para septiembre, y Sirius descubrió que aunque generosos con el dinero, le habían entregado menos que una cuarta parte de lo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir. James había estado extasiado porque con cada año que estudiaba en Hogwarts su mesada recibía un incremento, pero Sirius no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño a pesar de mostrarse agradecido con un sincero ‘gracias’.</p><p>—No puedo esperar al primer paseo a Hogsmeade —dijo James apenas sus padres se marcharon y él y Sirius tiraron de sus baúles para ir a buscar un compartimento para ellos y sus amigos—. Escuché que Lily Evans ya no se habla con Snivellus desde finales del curso pasado, así que a como dé lugar este año la conquistaré así se me vaya la vida en el intento.</p><p>—Suerte con eso, Prongs —dijo Sirius, que iba pensando más en lo complicado que sería ganarse a la chica con tan poco dinero en lugar de tomar en consideración que Lily Evans tenía a James en el concepto de ser un insufrible presumido.</p><p>Sirius tuvo oportunidad de distraerse cuando al final de los vagones encontraron uno vacío a medias, con Remus y Lily charlando cortésmente, y James aprovechó para introducirse y reclamarlo como propio. Fuera de su propio comportamiento, Lily no hizo una retirada veloz, e incluso respondió a los saludos que James y Sirius le hicieron.</p><p>—Hey, Remus —se acercó Sirius a éste, y sin importarle la compañía extra le dio un beso en los labios—. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?</p><p>De buen humor, Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Nos vimos apenas hace tres días. No mucho ha cambiado desde entonces.</p><p>—Hola, Ev-... Lily —interrumpió James la interacción al meter su baúl debajo del asiento y después hacer todo lo posible por congraciarse con la pelirroja.</p><p>—Hola, Potter —le respondió ella de vuelta, sin hacer a un lado el uso de apellidos pero con más cortesía de la que nunca hubiera utilizado antes—. En fin —dijo poniéndose en pie y alisándose la falda corta que vestía—, me marcho. No olvides lo que te mencioné antes, Remus.</p><p>—Prometo que no lo haré.</p><p>Lily salió del vagón al mismo tiempo que Peter entraba, y James acosó a Remus con preguntas a qué hacía alusión Lily antes.</p><p>—Oh, me ha invitado al club de duelo. Ahora que Dumbledore autorizó que no sólo los de séptimo pudieran participar, Lily cree que sería divertido ir juntos y formar parejas.</p><p>—¿Cualquiera puede ir? —Preguntó Sirius con repentino interés.</p><p>—Sólo alumnos de sexto y séptimo. El profesor Flitwick pidió expresamente que sólo esos dos grados asistieran porque los de quinto deben preocuparse más por sus TIMOs.</p><p>—Ugh, no extrañaré los TIMOs —se quejó Peter, que desde su asiento mordisqueaba una tira de regaliz. De entre ellos cuatro, Peter era quien peores resultados había tenido en sus exámenes, e incluso así había estado por encima de la media y aprobando todo, pero en su casa se le había reñido por no ser el mejor y el desánimo todavía lo tenía inconforme.</p><p>—Igual podríamos ir —sugirió James, subiéndose las gafas por compulsión—. No me importaría hacer dupla con Lily.</p><p>—Ni a mí contigo, Remus —dijo Sirius con adoración.</p><p>—Ya veremos —dijo Remus, que al igual que Peter no tenía gran interés en anotarse en ningún club, pero sabía de antemano que se vería arrastrado a los planes de sus dos amigos.</p><p>Al fin y al cabo, así era como funcionaban las dinámicas entre ellos cuatro.</p><p> </p><p>Con horarios de clases en donde la prioridad eran sus carreras a futuro y no estar los cuatro Merodeadores elaborando complicados complots en contra de los Slytherin, resultó que los únicos que realmente compartían horarios eran Sirius y James, pues ambos habían marcado Aurores como futura carrera, y los resultados en sus TIMOs determinaban para ellos las mismas materias. James fue incluso más afortunado que Sirius, pues tenía algunas clases compartidas con Lily, en cambio que su amigo apenas si tenía un par con Remus, y sólo porque eran clases que todo alumno de sexto curso estaba obligado a llevar.</p><p>A finales de su primera semana, Sirius se sentía listo para sumirse bajo el peso de su percibida miseria, o mejor aún, escaparse con el resto de sus mejores amigos a Hogsmeade, comprar de contrabando un par de botellas de firewhisky, y finalizar su noche con él y Remus tras las cortinas de dosel en su cama. Un plan infalible, hasta que llegaba a la parte monetaria...</p><p>—¿Qué haces? —Le cuestionó Peter a Sirius cuando al volver el viernes en la tarde a su dormitorio lo encontró contando knuts sin parar.</p><p>—Sólo... me aseguro de saber cuánto dinero tengo —masculló Sirius, que sin importar cuántas veces hacía las cuentas, seguía teniendo <em>demasiado poco</em>.</p><p>James y Remus no tardaron en unírseles en el dormitorio, y alertados por una nota que Sirius les había pasado más temprano, esperaban por instrucciones suyas para elegir un pasadizo y escaparse del castillo por un rato, pero éste los ignoró en pos de buscar debajo de su cama por si acaso encontraba monedas sueltas.</p><p>—Si lo que buscas es morralla, olvídalo —dijo Remus al arrodillarse a su lado y reacomodarle el cabello—. Los elfos domésticos se encargan de limpiar y nada se les escapa. ¿Ves? Ni pelusa hay.</p><p>Sirius chasqueó la lengua, y con malestar confesó su pesar. —Es que... Apenas tengo dinero para tres botellas.</p><p>—¿Y? —Lo retó Remus a explicar el problema en su planteamiento.</p><p>Forzado a confesar cuánto le fastidiaba no tener dinero para emborracharse ese fin de semana y tener para el resto del mes, Sirius encogió los hombros. —Uhm, no lo entenderías.</p><p>—Pruébame, Sirius.</p><p>—Mejor no.</p><p>Al final, entre los cuatro Merodeadores hicieron una colecta, de tal modo que se compraron cuatro botellas en total (dos con el dinero de Sirius), y se dieron por bien servidos para una velada en el Bosque Prohibido donde James y Peter se movieron a sus anchas en sus formas animales, en tanto que Sirius y Remus se subieron a un árbol, y burlándose ellos mismos con la tonada de esa infantil canción, se mecieron y se besaron hasta casi el amanecer.</p><p>De algún modo, pese a las limitaciones económicas, la pasaron de maravilla.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius consiguió sobrellevar sus primeros dos meses en Hogwarts con altas dosis de entereza al no gastar más de lo que tenía y hacer que cada knut contara, pero se convirtió en una fuente de estrés y malhumor con la que ni él mismo podía lidiar.</p><p>Por un lado, Sirius estaba más que agradecido con los Potter por haberle proveído de un hogar en su momento de mayor necesidad, y su generosidad no había terminado ahí, puesto que le habían pagado la matrícula para el siguiente curso, así como ropa y útiles por los que siempre estaría eternamente agradecido, pero... Y Sirius se detestaba por eso... Al estar acostumbrado a más dinero y a gastar a manos llenas, Sirius no podía evitar sentirse frustrado con la mesada que puntual llegaba a sus manos el primero de cada mes, y que era fuente primaria de su insatisfacción.</p><p>Como Black, todo lo que Sirius había tenido que hacer era escribir a casa pidiendo dinero y éste le sería entregado por correo veloz apenas un par de horas después. Dinero sucio, dinero obtenido de maneras ilícitas o por medio de artes oscuras, y hasta cierto punto Sirius se había sentido orgulloso en gastarlo de maneras que sus padres no aprobarían, pero ahora sólo lo echaba de menos.</p><p>Lo que era peor, Sirius tenía la impresión de ser un malagradecido cualquiera con la bondad de los Potter, porque a fin de cuentas seguían siendo él y James quienes más dinero contaban en su grupo de amistades. Peter provenía de una familia de magos, y su mesada era de apenas un par de galeones al mes, en tanto que Remus recibía un galeón por mes y no se quejaba de su situación. Al contrario, lo hacía rendir y hasta le sobraba.</p><p>Técnicamente Sirius no podía quejarse de su suerte porque tenía sus necesidades básicas cubiertas y un extra para disponer a su antojo, pero había momentos... Como cuando paseaba por los escaparates de Hogsmeade... Como cuando veía el catálogo de novedades de Zonko... Como cuando simplemente quería ser generoso con sus mejores amigos... Que la palma de la mano le picaba y los bolsillos le quemaban, pero no podía hacer nada porque no estaban ni a mediados de mes y el dinero que tenía a su disposición tenía que durarle hasta el siguiente día primero.</p><p>Hasta cierto punto había Sirius conseguido salir adelante con su nuevo régimen de gastos, pero llegó noviembre, con ello su cumpleaños el día tres, el gran cumpleaños número diecisiete que lo convertiría en un mago adulto y... Huelga a decir que la fiesta que se celebró ese año en la sala común de Gryffindor y a la que estuvieron invitados docenas de alumnos de otras casas (Slytherin incluidos) fue una que perduraría en la memoria colectiva del alumnado de Hogwarts hasta el final de sus días.</p><p>Incluso si a la mañana siguiente tuvieron que asistir a clases con las túnicas sucias, agotados, y bebiendo pociones para lidiar con la resaca, el consenso era que había valido la pena.</p><p>Y Sirius lo creyó hasta comprobar que en su bolsillo no quedaba ni un knut para gastar.</p><p> </p><p>—Estaré bien, en serio —dijo Sirius cuando al siguiente fin de semana sus amigos se marcharon para Hogsmeade (Peter se había agenciado una cita con Mary Macdonald, que a su vez llevó a Lily Evans y James se les sumó tras implorar casi de rodillas por el permiso) y él por elección propia prefirió quedarse en el dormitorio rumiando su falta de fondos para tener una salida agradable.</p><p>Remus le había propuesto quedarse con él en el castillo, pero Sirius no había tenido corazón de pedirle semejante favor cuando desde hacía dos semanas que éste tenía urgencia por cambiar sus plumas por otras mejores.</p><p>En el pasado, Sirius habría escuchado aquella queja y con soltura pedido por correo un juego nuevo que después habría dejado al alcance de Remus para utilizar. En cambio ahora...</p><p>—Has estado más malhumorado que de costumbre —dijo Remus, que colocándose una capa sobre los hombros, se preparaba a salir—. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? El aire fresco te sentaría de maravilla. Se nota que te hace falta...</p><p>Tendido de espaldas en su cama y considerando dormir todo el fin de semana, Sirius resopló. —Estoy seguro. Me quedaré.</p><p>Remus lo observó por unos segundos, y porque lo conocía a la perfección, se ahorró el hacer mención de sus bolsillos vacíos o que podía invitarlo con sus escasos ahorros a beber una cerveza de mantequilla, y en su lugar se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida y prometer volver temprano.</p><p>—Oh, antes de que lo olvide —dijo Remus, que abrió el baúl a los pies de su cama y removió su contenido hasta dar con lo que buscaba—. Para ti —y dejó caer sobre su regazo el empaque de una raja de chocolate con uno de sus habituales ‘vale por...’ que generalmente eran lo que la otra persona necesitaba de él incluso si no lo sabía con certeza.</p><p>Luego de marchó, y Sirius inspeccionó el papel mientras con saña le comía la cabeza a la rana de chocolate y saboreaba el relleno a cerezas.</p><p>En el papel, Remus había escrito tres simples palabras: “Vale por <span class="u">lo que quieras</span>.”</p><p>Nada más.</p><p>Y Sirius tendría que reflexionarlo para comprender.</p><p> </p><p>La relación entre Sirius y Remus podía catalogarse como... pendiente.</p><p>Ciertamente no era platónica si se besaban y compartían otra clase de caricias tras la protección de las cortinas de dosel de sus camas (o el armario del tercer piso, o las aulas vacías al fondo del corredor, o cierto árbol en el Bosque Prohibido), pero tampoco podía decirse que era romántica.</p><p>No del todo al menos.</p><p>Sirius salía en citas. Remus hacía lo mismo. Que las chicas (y el ocasional chico) con los que se vieran en Hogsmeade terminaran en el olvido no implicaba nada.</p><p>O quizá todo.</p><p>El curso anterior, tras haber visto a Remus salir en citas con la misma chica de Ravenclaw a lo largo de un mes, James había abordado el asunto al reclamarle a Sirius su larga ristra de suspiros y exigirle que tomara cartas al asunto.</p><p>Al “no entiendo de qué hablas” de Sirius había seguido un golpe de James en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su amigo, y una única petición: “El papel de idiota no te va, así que no lo hagas más.”</p><p>Con los TIMOs y el verano caótico que Sirius había sufrido, poco había sido el tiempo libre a su disposición para desenmarañar los sentimientos que tenía por Remus y dilucidar si eran compartidos, y no había sido sino hasta entrados en su sexto curso que éste por fin se dio el tiempo para reflexionar y admitir que sí, estaba enamorado de Remus y quería más.</p><p>Por supuesto, del dicho al hecho...</p><p> </p><p>—¿Puedes por favor dejar de moverte así? —Gruñó James durante una dificilísima clase de pociones en la que el profesor Slughorn les había puesto un examen teórico antes de pasar a la práctica de la mezcla que prepararían en la siguiente clase.</p><p>En absoluta concentración porque se jugaba el primer puesto en clase contra Snape, y nada le daría a James más satisfacción que conseguirlo y presumir de ello ante Lily, pateó a Sirius por debajo del escritorio que compartían y puso así fin a su constante sacudir de pierna que estaba haciendo que la mesa vibrara sin parar.</p><p>—¡Prongs! —Gimoteó Sirius, tanto por el golpe como por la angustia de saber que todavía tenían por delante quince minutos de clase.</p><p>—¡Silencio allá atrás! —Los regañó Slughorn, y con frustración hundió James el rostro en su pergamino y se dedicó a escribir como poseso.</p><p>Al final ganó Snape, que ufano consiguió llegar antes el escritorio del profesor Slughorn, pero como rezongó James a la salida, era sólo porque su asiento estaba más cerca.</p><p>—... es un idiota grasiento sin más talento que para pociones —rezongó James a la salida, e hizo una pausa para dejar que Sirius interviniera en su parte favorita, casi siempre coincidiendo con él con algún comentario ofensivo de cómo el cabello de Snape era tan grasoso que podrían sacarse media docena de velas, pero su amigo iba caminando con él por el pasillo y prestando atención a una pareja que caminaba juntos a varios metros de distancia.</p><p>James siguió la línea de su visión, y a pesar de utilizar gafas, no era ciego a los hechos más obvios.</p><p>—Ah, ya veo...</p><p>—Cállate, Prongs —gruñó Sirius.</p><p>Delante de ellos y ajeno de la atención que despertaba en sus amigos, particularmente en Sirius, Remus iba charlando por el pasillo con Benjy Fenwick.</p><p>Nada romántico o demasiado íntimo, valga la aclaración, sino que mantenían una distancia prudente que los catalogaba de amigos y nada más. Remus había estado asistiendo a un grupo de estudio para runas que Benjy precedía, así que la diferencia de grados (Benjy era de séptimo) o de casas (un Ravenclaw) no había sido un impedimento para que entre ellos dos floreciera una amistad basada en intereses comunes.</p><p>—Ok, debes de saber que el curso pasado Benjy salía con Dorian Lebenwork así que... —Dijo James, y Sirius a su lado se encendió al instante—. Calma, Padfoot. ¿Acaso no te dejó Remus dormir la siesta con tu cabeza en su regazo apenas ayer en la tarde?</p><p>—Sí, ¿y qué? —Continuó Sirius con su tono hosco, la vista fija en la pareja que tenían por delante.</p><p>James suspiró. —Juro que lo que ustedes dos necesitan es hablar. Muchos malentendidos, y celos —agregó, ignorando el repentino ceño fruncido de Sirius— se solucionarían si alguno de los dos abordara el tema y simplemente fueran sinceros el uno con el otro.</p><p>—No es un buen momento para eso. Todo es tan... frágil.</p><p>—No parecía serlo anoche cuando la cabecera de tu cama golpeaba el muro —se inmiscuyó Peter, que se les unió tras salir de su propio salón de clases y escuchó parte de su conversación—. Y la manera en que le pedías que fuera más duro... —Continuó en voz baja y con una mueca al recordarlo.</p><p>—Cierto, no había nada de frágil en tus peticiones de que Moony usara más fuerza —le chanceó James, y él y Peter soltaron la carcajada a costillas de Sirius y su infortunio.</p><p>A su alrededor, ningún otro alumno comprendió la naturaleza de sus bromas, pero habituados como estaban al humor de los Merodeadores, no les prestaron mucha atención. El alumnado no, pero Remus sí, que se giró en redondo y se acercó a ellos, no sin antes despedirse de Benjy y tocar su brazo.</p><p>Sirius observó la interacción entre ellos dos, y su ceño se profundizó hasta casi ser una grieta que le surcaba el rostro en dos mitades simétricas.</p><p>—Qué cara tan desagradable tienes —comentó Remus a James—. ¿Severus volvió a echar una cola de salamandra en tu caldero?</p><p>—No, pero el bastardo grasiento... —Empezó James antes de censurarse a sí mismo—. Ugh, Snape terminó primero los ejercicios y se llevó la calificación máxima. Juro que la semana siguiente lo venceré.</p><p>—Buena actitud —dijo Remus, que entonces se dirigió a Sirius—. ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?</p><p>—Sirius encontró su propio objeto de competencia —dijo Peter, y esquivo por poco un golpe que Sirius lanzó en su dirección—. Y ya sabes cuánto odia perder.</p><p>Que por todo lo que le era sagrado, <em>su</em> Moony incluido, Sirius decidió en el aquí y el ahora, que Benjy Fenwick no le ganaría a Remus.</p><p><em>Su</em> Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius vendió unos gemelos de oro que todavía estaban prendidos a su túnica de gala y que había utilizado durante la fiesta de compromiso de una de sus primas, y consiguió a cambio dinero suficiente para escabullirse a medianoche a Hogsmeade y comprar una exquisita caja de chocolates que profesaba en la caja contener más de treinta sabores y toques de magia en cada mordida.</p><p>Fuera o no cierto, Sirius dejó el dinero en el mostrador y volvió a Hogwarts con la firme determinación en su mente de no permitir que Remus confundiera su falta de compromiso explícito como desinterés de su parte y se marchara con Benjy.</p><p>O con cualquier otro.</p><p>Sirius no estaba dispuesto a perder, y con eso en mente apenas volver a su dormitorio se escabulló dentro de las cortinas de dosel de Remus y se acurrucó contra éste.</p><p>El sueño de Remus cumplía la misma regularidad que las fases de la luna. Días antes de su transformación, apenas dormía y cuando lo hacía era de manera ligera e intermitente. Después de la luna llena, su sueño se tornaba pesado y podía entregarse a maratones que incluían diez horas de sueño y un par de horas más de siestas repartidas aquí y allá.</p><p>Con la luna llena apenas la semana pasada, Sirius requirió de su determinación para despertar a Remus de la manera más divertida que conocía, introduciendo la mano en el pantalón de su pijama y acariciando su miembro entre sus dedos, que al instante cobró firmeza y tamaño.</p><p>—¿Padfoot? —Preguntó Remus en su modorra, ladeando la cabeza y hundiendo el rostro cerca de su cuello. Sirius se mordió la lengua para reclamar la duda en su pregunta, como si alguien más tuviera derecho a meterse de ese modo tan familiar en su dormitorio y en su cama.</p><p>—No podía dormir —dijo Sirius en su lugar, dando un ligero apretón en el pene de Remus y obteniendo de éste un gemido gutural.</p><p>—¿Y tenías que despertarme? —Preguntó Remus, pero sus acciones hablaron diferente cuando con una mano sujetó a Sirius por la mejilla y unió sus bocas en un beso lánguido y cargado de lengua.</p><p>Por respeto a sus compañeros de habitación, Sirius y Remus lanzaron un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor, y se limitaron a bajarse los pantalones un poco y refregarse el uno contra el otro hasta alcanzar el orgasmo.</p><p>Al terminar, Remus le pidió a Sirius quedarse, y éste accedió de buena gana, no sin antes murmurar que tenía un regalo para él.</p><p>—Te encantará... Ya verás... Balbuceó Sirius, dejándose vencer por el sueño y la calidez del cuerpo de Remus pegado al suyo como pieza de rompecabezas—. No puedo... equivocarme.</p><p>—Mmm, apuesto que sí —respondió Remus, que en igual estado, le siguió al quedarse dormido.</p><p> </p><p>Diciembre llegó sin que Sirius pudiera abordar una sola vez con Remus la posibilidad de formalizar su relación y oficialmente pasar a ser conocidos como ‘La pareja del año en Hogwarts’, según sus estimaciones más alocadas.. En cambio, se pasó tardes enteras revisando sus pertenencias y buscando maneras de capitalizar con sus objetos personales de la manera más eficiente posible.</p><p>—¿Son imaginaciones mías o he visto a Jonathan Melvin de Slytherin con tu anillo que tiene el sello de los Black? —Preguntó Peter a la hora de la cena, y en la mesa, James casi se ahogó con su jugo de calabaza.</p><p>—Todavía tengo suficientes de esos anillos para rematar al mejor postor —respondió Sirius, que le propinó a James un par de golpes certeros en la espalda para que pasara el mal trago—. Y menos mal que son de oro sólido o ya los habría lanzada por el retrete.</p><p>—¿Para qué exactamente necesitas el dinero? —Indagó James apenas recuperó la voz.</p><p>—Ah...</p><p>—¿Los estás vendiendo? —Preguntó Remus, quien normalmente asistía a las cenas con un libro y se abstraía leyendo mientras de vez en cuando se llevaba un bocado a la boca. Sus demás amigos hacía años que se habían resignado a esa costumbre suya, y en esos momentos iba a la mitad de una novela que lo tenía por completo absorto, aunque no tanto como para salvar a Sirius de la incomodidad de tener que explicar sus decisiones.</p><p>—Nada en particular —masculló Sirius, moviendo su tenedor sobre el plato y aplastando el pollo de esa noche contra el puré de papas—. Sólo pensé que... Odiaba esos anillos que Madre me regalaba cada año y que podría al menos sacarles un poco de provecho.</p><p>—Mmm —dijo Remus, que se volvió a sumir en el mundo de fantasía tras su libro y se dio por satisfecho.</p><p>Pero no James y Peter, que intercambiaron una mirada y de momento no dijeron nada.</p><p>De momento...</p><p> </p><p>—Si estás en líos...</p><p>—Si le debes dinero a alguien...</p><p>—Si precisas un préstamo...</p><p>—Si hay alguna manera de ayudarte...</p><p>Sirius toleró estoico aquellos comentarios que Peter y James compartieron con él en días siguientes, y con cada ocasión negó estar metido en bretes que sólo el dinero pudiera solucionar. ¿Qué sentido tenía explicarles que necesitaba el efectivo para causas más elevadas? No lo entenderían. Para ellos, el que Sirius gastara cada uno de sus galeones en Remus sería una tontería, quizá porque el mismo Remus no era el tipo de persona que se dejara impresionar por el dinero, y Sirius también lo tenía claro, pero... Al mismo tiempo no encontraba otra manera para pavimentar su camino con intenciones románticas que no fuera utilizando recursos materiales.</p><p>Después de todo, era lo que él veía en el resto de los alumnados. El mismísimo James lo había hecho antes, presentándose ante Lily Evans con diversos regalos y buscando así que ella le prodigara la más mínima atención, aunque sin buenos resultados. Definitivamente Lily no era la clase de chica que se dejaba impresionar por el estatus de sangre y mucho menos por la fortuna que los Potter pudieran poseer en Gringotts, y por lo mismo Sirius la respetaba, y apoyaba a James en sus intentos de conquista.</p><p>Sirius suponía que incluso si sus circunstancias con Remus eran diferentes, él también tenía que poner de su parte para demostrar que estaba interesado, y que quería llevar su relación de amigos con beneficios más allá de lo que tenían en esos momentos.</p><p>No que lo que tuvieran en <em>esos momentos</em> careciera de encanto.</p><p>En lo absoluto.</p><p>Para nada.</p><p>No cuando el castillo se helaba en las frías mañanas invernales y Sirius descubría que después de todo tener un novio hombre lobo era un deleite al despertar en su cama y con su cuerpo tibio como una brasa pegado contra el suyo.</p><p>Y Remus parecía ser de la misma opinión al pegar sus pelvis, y con interés refregar su cadera contra su trasero e instigar deliciosas sesiones de caricias que comenzaban horas antes de su primera clase de la mañana.</p><p>Sirius no quería asumir nada con Remus, pero tenía una certeza de al menos 51% que sus avances románticos podrían ser bien recibidos, y que ese porcentaje aumentaría a su favor si conseguía por medios de buenas acciones, palabras y obsequios que éste lo apreciara bajo una luz diferente. No de amigos, sino de potencial candidato para novio, y con ello en mente era que Sirius continuaba trabajando en pos de su objetivo.</p><p>A finales de diciembre, el último viernes de clases antes de que los alumnos se retiraran a sus casas para vacaciones de Navidad, fue que Remus confirmó con el resto que ese año lo pasaría en casa con sus padres, y que probablemente no se uniría a los Potter en días posteriores para pasar un rato con ellos.</p><p>—Los veré de vuelta en enero, listo para la luna llena del día cinco —dijo Remus, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala común y con el libro que leía abierto sobre su regazo.</p><p>Tanto James como Peter se habían tomado la noticia con relativo aburrimiento. Lily Evans igual, porque ella había sido la primera acompañante que Remus tuviera al lado cuando todos ellos llegaron. Pero Sirius...</p><p>Sirius vio sus planes desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, porque por alguna razón que después más tarde admitió para sí que no había tenido la planeación correcta, sus fantasías de quedarse en Hogwarts y favorecer así para él y Remus un entorno casi desolado y navideño (que él por su cuenta se habría encargado de convertir en un entorno plagado de romance) habían sido sólo ideaciones en su cabeza, y en realidad había asumido demasiado en el itinerario de Remus como para en verdad tomarlo en cuenta.</p><p>Al fin y al cabo, Remus sí tenía una familia y un hogar al cual volver, y a diferencia de Sirius, ninguna razón de peso que le impidiera pasar esos días con sus padres.</p><p>Daba igual que Sirius hubiera conseguido muérdago mágico a mitad de precio, sobornado a los elfos de la cocina con gratitud eterna por atenderlos como reyes directo en la torre de Gryffindor, y hasta ir alumno por alumno de su casa preguntando quiénes se quedaban y convenciendo a aquellos cuya respuesta era afirmativa de buscarse un mejor sitio para pasar las vacaciones navideñas, porque Remus no se quedaría con él en el castillo y su plan había fracasado.</p><p><em>Kapput</em> total.</p><p> </p><p>James consiguió convencer a Sirius que pasar Navidades en Hogwarts él sólo y sufriendo en silencio (o quizá no con la torre a su disposición) por Remus no era saludable y rayaba casi en lo insano, así que empacó por él sus pertenencias en su baúl y lo llevó consigo a casa de sus padres, donde su mejor amigo se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo contemplando la nieve caer a través de las ventanas y después suspirando cada vez que el nombre de Remus salía a colación.</p><p>Su única cúspide de esos días fue enviar la mañana de Navidad el regalo que tenía prospectado para Remus: Un set de escritura con toda clase de plumas exóticas y papel importado que seguro sería de su agrado.</p><p>James se admiró con un silbido de la exquisitez de su obsequio, que con toda certeza había costado sus buenos galeones y Sirius no había escatimado en costos para grabar en las superficies bruñidas las iniciales R.J.L., pero también porque conocía el precio real de aquel regalo, y no dudó en cuestionarle a éste cómo diantres había conseguido el dinero cuando era obvio que más lo necesitaba.</p><p>—Oh, vendí algunos de mis discos —dijo Sirius como si no fuera la gran cosa, y James por poco dejó caer su tazón de chocolate caliente de las manos porque... No era posible. Sirius amaba a esos discos casi como a la vida misma, y no comprendía cómo podía haberlos vendido así sin más.</p><p>Fue en su primer año en Hogwarts, recién salido de Grimmauld Place y conviviendo con hijos nacidos de muggles que Sirius escuchó su música y quedó encantado de los ritmos que ahora estaban a su alcance-. Sirius había hecho migas con alumnos de cursos superiores para informarse de aquella maravilla, y al siguiente curso volvió con su propia colección de discos que no hizo sino aumentar con los años. De hecho, sus discos eran de las pocas pertenencias que Sirius se había encargado transportar consigo en su baúl cuando se marchó de la casa de sus padres, por lo que James no podía dilucidar el razonamiento tras el cual su amigo se había decidido a venderlos así sin más si no es que de por medio había una razón de vida o muerte.</p><p>—Pero... ¿Por qué? —Consiguió James reponerse, y con pocas palabras englobar su asombro.</p><p>Mientras continuaba envolviendo el obsequio que le sería entregado a Remus, Sirius se encogió y fingió normalidad.</p><p>—Es Navidad, y Remus merece un buen regalo.</p><p>—Esto es más que un simple buen regalo.</p><p>—Ya —masculló Sirius, haciendo dobleces perfectos con el papel de regalo hechizado en el que se veían árboles navideños encenderse y apagarse.</p><p>—Tú amabas esos discos.</p><p>—Pero no tanto como a Remus —confesó Sirius, que llegó al meollo del asunto y suspiró—. Mira, Prongs... Sé que tu consejo será que me arme de valor y me declare a Remus. Puede que funcione, y puede que me diga que sí... Tampoco soy idiota para creer que nuestros besos y el resto no significan nada, pero... ¿Y qué tal si nada de eso importa y Remus me rechaza?</p><p>—No lo hará —dijo James—. Remus sienta lo mismo que tú.</p><p>—Lo dudo —murmuró Sirius, puesto que no creía sentirse correspondido. No por Remus, que era recíproco con sus afectos actuales, sino porque sus mismos sentimientos eran en esos momentos un volcán a punto de estallar. Incluso si Remus no tenía inconveniente en demostrar físicamente que había atracción, Sirius dudaba verse retribuido en la misma medida.</p><p>Sirius amaba a Remus con todas sus letras, y estaba sufriendo por ello. De paso ocultándolo de maravilla porque por una vez las enseñanzas Black habían servido de algo, y antes de lanzarse de cabeza a una declaración amorosa de la que no estaba seguro obtener una respuesta afirmativa al 110%, primero quería cerciorarse de llevar a cabo todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que así fuera. Y eso incluía su mejor comportamiento, las mejores atenciones, y los mejores regalos de los que pudiera echar mano.</p><p>Todo para que Remus fuera suyo y sin oposición.</p><p>—Insisto que no deberías quebrarte la cabeza cuando no lo merece, pero allá tú —dijo James, resignado a presenciar el sufrimiento de su mejor amigo porque éste no podía liberarse de sus tendencias ligeramente masoquistas—. Remus te ama, todos lo podemos ver tan claro como el sol, pero si quieres torturarte al respecto... Sólo espero que lo asumas antes de vender hasta tu alma.</p><p>—Geez —resopló Sirius—. Gracias por los ánimos, Prongs —ironizó Sirius, y James le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.</p><p>—Tú espera y verás...</p><p> </p><p>El búho de los Lupin llegó antes de que Sirius pudiera darle los toques finales al regalo que le quería enviar a Remus esa Navidad, y el pecho se le llenó de afecto cuando rompió el papel de estraza que Remus había decorado por su cuenta con magia (para James con una snitch que se movía veloz de un lado para otro, y para Sirius una burda motocicleta que nada se asemejaba a un diseño real pero que iba y venía soltando volutas de humo por el papel) y encontró media docena de calcetines.</p><p>En sí, no era un regalo nuevo de Remus. Su amigo era del tipo de persona práctica que consideraba las prendas de vestir como regalos de primera necesidad, y bajo esa noción se esforzaba en ir sustituyendo las prendas rotas en el guardarropa del resto de los merodeadores y suplirlas con otras de su cortesía.</p><p>Al parecer ese año Sirius estaba en números rojos con sus calcetines, y éste corroboró extasiado que no eran simples piezas de tela, sino que Remus había hechizado todos y cada uno de ellos con magia para conservar el calor en aquellos que eran de lana, y hechizos refrigerantes en esos otros que eran del tipo deportivo. Remus además se había esforzado con el diseño, pues cada una de las piezas estaba personalizada, ya fuera con su nombre o con algún elemento relacionado a sus gustos.</p><p>—Ah, Remus es siempre el mejor —dijo Sirius con satisfacción, y a su lado, James rió por lo bajo.</p><p>—Mmm, hace treinta segundos habría dicho que recibir tres bufandas no era lo mejor de mi Navidad, pero mira...</p><p>James le extendió a Sirius un trozo de papel en el que Remus había anotado su favor especial, y éste sonrió por su amigo y la oportunidad que se le presentaba.</p><p>“Un vale por: Sentarte con Lily y conmigo cuando estemos estudiando Transformaciones y la oportunidad de que te llame un genio en la materia para que puedas ayudarnos.”</p><p>—Wow, Remus en verdad va a sacrificarse por ti —elogió Sirius a su amigo, y un muy sonriente James asintió.</p><p>—Será un enorme favor. Sólo espero no cagarla...</p><p>—Mientras no menciones a Snivellus ni empieces a jugar con tu cabello o a llamarte ‘el amor de su vida’ estarás bien. Sólo habla de Transformaciones, y trata de ser modesto.</p><p>James resopló. —Lo haré. ¿Y qué tal tú?</p><p>—Calcetines y... —Sirius rebuscó hasta dar con su propio papel—. Aquí está.</p><p>James se lo quitó de los dedos y lo leyó, arqueando una ceja y luego elevando la otra hasta tener un aspecto de lo más cómico.</p><p>—Oh...</p><p>—¿Qué es?</p><p>—La solución a todos tus problemas románticos.</p><p>—Déjame ver...</p><p>Sirius recuperó el papel, y perdió el aliento al leer:</p><p>“Un vale por: ‘Sí’ a cualquier petición que hagas.”</p><p>—Por las bolas de Merlín... —Farfulló Sirius cuando tras leer la línea un par de veces su significado por fin penetró en su dura cabeza.</p><p>—Creo que ambos sabemos qué significa esto —dijo James, doblemente feliz por su cuasi-cita de estudio con Lily y Remus en la biblioteca y que ahora Sirius podría declararse a su amigo sin miedo al rechazo.</p><p>—Seguramente Remus piensa en alguna broma. Desde que se convirtió en prefecto ya no puede participar tanto como antes —dijo Sirius, que para nada quería hacerse ilusiones de tomar ese ‘sí’ incondicional de Remus para causas egoístas como su pobre corazón enamorado que ya no daba más de sí por ir a marchas forzadas en el último año.</p><p>James no se fue por las ramas al plantarle a Sirius un golpe en la cabeza. —¡Reacciona, Padfoot! ¿Es que acaso Moony tiene que deletrearlo para ti? ¡Te está dando una salida fácil! ¡También le gustas y nada lo confirma mejor que esto!</p><p>Sirius se pasó la mano por el área del cráneo que le dolía. —¿Qué, por un ‘sí’ que seguro asume utilizaré para una tontería? Porque no podría forzarlo a ser mi novio sólo porque fue lo suficientemente distraído como para escribir eso en uno de sus vales.</p><p>James abrió la boca, listo para replicar con todo el espíritu Gryffindor que en él habitaba, pero tras varios segundos congelado en su sitio, por fin salió del trance y parpadeó.</p><p>—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo James con todo su ardor contenido y bullendo en su interior—. Tienes razón. Hazlo a tu tiempo y a tu manera. No los presionaré... porque me van a provocar una maldita úlcera —rezongó James lo último, que recogiendo sus bufandas y el vale de Remus, salió de la habitación dejando a Sirius a solas.</p><p>El mismísimo Sirius que continuó trabajando los detalles del costosísimo regalo que le enviaría a Remus, y que obvió el plural en las afirmaciones de James, donde ‘no <em>los</em> presionaré’ y provocarle una úlcera en conjunto hablaba de él y de Remus como un ítem.</p><p>Pero todavía le faltaría un poco más de tiempo para entender por qué era así.</p><p> </p><p>A su regreso a Hogwarts en enero, James no perdió tiempo en hacer válido su regalo con Remus, y a cambio éste le dio una buena colección de consejos de cómo comportarse frente a Lily, y entre los que se destacaban perlas de sabiduría como “no hables sólo de Quidditch, o mejor aún, no hables de Quidditch y punto”, “es Lily, no Evans, ni ninguna otra clase de apelativo cariñoso. Lily, y no lo olvides” y “¡Por Merlín, James! ¡Deja tu cabello en paz o te hechizaré para que quedes calvo!”, que James cumplió a rajatabla.</p><p>En opinión de Sirius, James hizo lo mejor que pudo durante aquella falsamente espontánea sesión de estudio en la biblioteca, y el mejor resultado fue que durante algún punto de la tarde Lily le pidió ayuda a James con sus movimientos de varita y éste encantado le ayudó sin hacer (demasiado) el ridículo.</p><p>James se lo contó a Sirius más tarde, los ojos grandes y brillantes detrás de sus gafas, una sonrisa amplia que le llegaba hasta las orejas, y por alguna extraña razón, bailoteando de aquí a allá en su dormitorio mientras repasaba punto por punto sus interacciones de la tarde, magnificado no sólo cada gesto y palabra, sino también haciendo próximos planes para reunirse de vuelta en la biblioteca, porque la misma Lily así lo había sugerido al separarse.</p><p>Remus también compartió con Sirius los pormenores de su sesión de estudio, aunque su versión no fue tan grandilocuente como la de James, sino que se apegaba más a la realidad.</p><p>—James le derramó a Lily el tintero en el regazo, pero le sirvió como ejemplo para las transformaciones de tejidos. Lily se irritó, pero después quedó encantada —dijo Remus, recostado en su cama y con Sirius en la misma posición a su lado—. Me alegro por ambos. Es obvio que a Lily le gusta James, pero...</p><p>—Pero James tenía que desinflarse un poco la cabeza antes de poder conquistarla —completó Sirius aquella ocasión, pues no era la primera vez que charlaban al respecto. Incluso si Sirius adoraba a James y consideraba que era uno de los mejores amigos (y hermano honorario) que jamás hubiera podido pedir, tampoco era ciego a sus defectos, entre los que se destacaban la arrogancia y la osadía de las que Lily seguido se escuchaba como razones de peso para rechazarlo.</p><p>Y que por el relato de Remus, ya no sería más.</p><p>—En todo caso —prosiguió Remus, jugando con los dedos largos de Sirius que éste tenía sobre su pecho—, juntos han quedado de verse los jueves por la tarde en la biblioteca y sin mí.</p><p>—Aw, ¿Moony quería hacer tercia?</p><p>—Nah, Moony está contento donde se encuentra —murmuró Remus hablando de sí en tercera persona, porque estaba a escasos días de la siguiente luna llena y se resentía de antemano con músculos cansados y huesos rígidos.</p><p>De hecho Remus habría de estar dando rondas de prefecto por el quinto piso, pero Sirius lo había convencido de hacerlo lo más rápido posible y después reunirse con él en el dormitorio, aprovechando que James tenía prácticas de Quidditch y Peter continuaba en el club de duelo que todos ellos habían abandonado tras unas cuantas sesiones.</p><p>Y vaya que había sido una excelente idea, porque después de besarse y acabar el uno encima del otro, por último habían compartido un placentero orgasmo y un muy relajante cigarrillo.</p><p>Mientras Sirius los limpiaba a ambos con una toalla húmeda que había conjurado, Remus se encargó de refrescar la cama, y después se habían vuelto a acostar juntos para disfrutar de su mutua compañía sin interrupciones.</p><p>Remus de pronto frunció el ceño. —Oh, es cierto...</p><p>—¿Qué? —Preguntó Sirius sin interés real, pegándose tanto a Remus que casi estaba recostado en la curva de su brazo.</p><p>—Alguien estaba preguntando por ti antes, cuando crucé el retrato de la Dama Gorda.</p><p>—¿<em>Alguien</em>? —Enfatizó Sirius, y la repentina bala de cañón de plomo en la base de su estómago le sirvió como presagio del nombre que estaba por escuchar.</p><p>Remus suspiró. —Ok, no <em>alguien</em>, sino Regulus.</p><p>—¿Mi hermano?</p><p>—¿Qué, conoces a otro con ese nombre?</p><p>—Bueno, el tío que llevaba su nombre murió mucho antes de que cualquiera de nosotros naciera y... —Sirius resopló, de pronto molesto porque la mera mención de su hermano arruinara la que había sido una tarde perfecta—. ¿Mencionó qué quería?</p><p>—Hablar contigo. Pero James estaba presente y lo mandó de vuelta a las mazmorras.</p><p>—Mmm...</p><p>—Parecía...</p><p>—No me importa —interrumpió Sirius, pero Remus lo ignoró.</p><p>—... diferente a otras veces. Menos seguro de sí mismo, más nervioso. Supongo que también le costó lo suyo tragarse el orgullo para venir y buscarte.</p><p>—Genial, que alguien le dé una medalla de valor a esa maldita serpiente.</p><p>—Sirius... —Le estrechó Remus, valiéndose del brazo que ya rodeaba a Sirius por la espalda y el otro para aprisionarlo en un fuerte abrazo—. Regulus es tu hermano.</p><p>—Ya no más —masculló Sirius con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Remus—. Esos días se acabaron.</p><p>—A veces... —Remus apoyó el mentón en la coronilla de Sirius y se humedeció despacio el labio inferior—. A veces lo llamadas así en sueños. Reggie...</p><p>—No significa nada.</p><p>—Puede ser —concedió Remus—, pero Regulus me pidió que te pasara un mensaje: “Habla conmigo. Es importante.”</p><p>—Ah, él siempre tan críptico. ¿Por qué no podía ser solo claro y ya está?</p><p>—Tal vez no sabe cómo. Me recuerda un poco a ti en primer año, ¿recuerdas? Completamente hermético, listo para morder directo a la yugular a cualquiera que sobrepasara tus límites. Eso hasta que James consiguió domesticarte un poco.</p><p>—Y como perro fiel al que le hago honor con mi nombre... —Murmuró Sirius, pero la tensión había desaparecido de sus hombros, y el asunto de Regulus era una pizca menos terrible—. ¿Me acompañarías?</p><p>—¿Uh?</p><p>—A hablar con Regulus.</p><p>—No creo que sea prudente...</p><p>—¿Y lo es reunirme con él a solas? No olvides que es un Black, y todavía se encuentra bajo el dominio de nuestros padres. —Una pausa—. Por favor —imploró Sirius—. Como apoyo moral, ¿y no decía el profesor Flitwick que uno debe presentarse a un duelo con un segundo en caso de necesitar auxilio?</p><p>—Espero que no estés retando a Regulus a un duelo, y... —Remus suspiró con pesadez—. Está bien. Iré contigo, pero les daré también su espacio, así que piensa bien dónde se van a citar.</p><p>—Hecho.</p><p>Y alzando la cabeza y plantándole a Remus un beso de agradecimiento, Sirius procedió después a demostrarle cuánto más podía estar en gratitud con él.</p><p>Con su boca, tanto con sus manos.</p><p> </p><p>Veinte minutos antes de tener que encontrarse con Regulus en los jardines, en un espacio abierto y salpicado de árboles que tenía la ventaja de otorgarles discreción y a Remus oportunidad de estar cerca para mantenerlos dentro de su campo de visión pero no tanto como para escuchar su conversación, Sirius amagó entregarle a su amigo el vale con el que le había obsequiado en Navidad, y Remus demostró su desilusión patente en el rostro por unos segundos antes de aceptarlo.</p><p>—Pensé que lo utilizarías para algo más —comentó de pasada al estrujar el papel y guardárselo en el bolsillo de su túnica.</p><p>—Ya, supuse que alguna oportunidad mejor vendría, pero... —Sirius recordó las palabras que le dijera James al recibir al regalo, pero se forzó a borrarlas de su mente—. Quería tener aquí y ahora conmigo. Incluso si al final Regulus de verdad sólo quiere hablar, me serviría bien tener el, uhm, apoyo moral al final.</p><p>—Eso dalo por hecho, Padfoot —dijo Remus, posando su mano sobre el hombre de Sirius y dándole un apretón en esa área intermedia que era cuello y clavícula.</p><p>Así los sorprendió Regulus al aparecer rodeando el árbol tras el cual se protegían, y rápido desvió la mirada y masculló: —No sabía que estaba interrumpiendo algo...</p><p>Remus retiró despacio su mano, en tanto que Sirius se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—¿Querías hablar?</p><p>—Sí, uhm... —Regulus le dirigió miradas nerviosas a Remus, y éste se despidió de Sirius con un leve beso en la mejilla y una silenciosa plegaria por no dejar que Regulus afectara sus nervios.</p><p>Con un libro en la mano y disponiendo de todo el tiempo del mundo, Remus se alejó a un par de metros de ellos hasta el siguiente árbol, y bajo su sombra se protegió y comenzó a leer.</p><p>Sirius examinó entonces a su hermano, a quien en los últimos meses desde su huida de Grimmauld Place había evitado por todos los medios posibles contemplar a detalle. Ya fuera en el Gran Comedor, en los pasillos entre clases, incluso en el ocasional instante en que coincidían en los corredores o al exterior, Sirius había procurado siempre desviar la mirada y no verlo, porque sabía bien lo que iba a encontrar...</p><p>Regulus estaba delgado. Más que de costumbre. Los dominantes genes Black no sólo estaban a cargo del cabello negro y los ojos grises, sino también de una complexión alta y bien proporcionada. No demasiados músculos, pero sí los necesarios, y en esos momentos Regulus daba la impresión de haber pasado por una mala racha con la ropa que le quedaba grande y dentro de la cual nadaba. Alrededor de sus ojos el área tenía profundas ojeras, y Sirius creyó vislumbrar unos cuantos cabellos grises en su melena negra que a diferencia de él mantenía corta.</p><p>—No sé por dónde empezar —masculló Regulus, rehuyendo su mirada y frunciendo el ceño—. Todo es tan...</p><p>—Ve al grano —le interrumpió Sirius, que ahora que estaba consciente que su hermano no estaba ahí para atacarlo, tampoco quería prolongar su tiempo juntos más de lo necesario.</p><p>Era... demasiado doloroso. Y quería ponerle fin lo antes posible.</p><p>—Madre lo tomó contra todos cuando te marchaste —dijo Regulus, clavando los ojos en la nieve a sus pies—. Padre incluido, aunque él se fue a refugiar a su estudio.</p><p>—Y en su coñac —adivinó Sirius sin esfuerzo. Su familia había sido siempre la misma desde que él tenía razón, con un padre distante y alcohólico, y una madre histérica y dominante que había hecho lo posible por asfixiar en ellos cualquier trazo de personalidad con el que ella no estuviera de acuerdo.</p><p>Regulus bajó el mentón, y su rostro adquirió una palidez espectral. —No será necesario decirte lo que nuestras primas comentaron...</p><p>—Puedo imaginármelo, aunque en el caso de Andrómeda, ella me felicitó por romper lazos con ell-... Con ustedes —se corrigió Sirius, demarcando a Regulus en la ecuación antes que fuera. Y su hermano se estremeció como víctima de una bofetada invisible.</p><p>Regulus apretó los labios, y luego con un gemido pronunció las únicas dos sílabas a las que Sirius no era inmune de caer.</p><p>—Siri...</p><p>—No me llames así —gruñó Sirius—. Eso se acabó.</p><p>—Yo...</p><p>—Tú elegiste tu camino y yo el mío. Nada nos une ya.</p><p>—Somos hermanos, siempre lo seremos.</p><p>—Mi única familia son los Potter, y mi único hermano es James. Todos ustedes están muertos para mí —dijo Sirius con acaloramiento, de él irradiando una marejada de sentimientos para los cuales no tenía nombre, pero que le hacían doler el pecho.</p><p>¿Y qué si él y Regulus alguna vez habían sido ellos dos contra el mundo que les rodeaba y que se reducía a Grimmauld Place? Al salir de casa, él había tomado un camino diferente al elegir Gryffindor y separarse de las arcaicas ideas de la pureza de sangre y su superioridad ante el resto, en tanto que Regulus había aceptado con gratitud los grilletes de Slytherin y convertirse en aquello que había jurado jamás ser. No había punto de encuentro en sus rutas bifurcadas, y ya era momento de que lo asumiera.</p><p>Regulus apretó las manos, y en sus palmas apareció la perfecta marca de sus uñas clavándose en su carne.</p><p>—No lo dirás en serio...</p><p>—¿Realmente quieres una broma con mi nombre en estos momentos? —Rebatió Sirius—. Porque sabes bien la respuesta... Fueron los Potter los que me abrieron la puerta de su hogar y me hicieron uno de ellos. Algo que los Black jamás tuvieron la cortesía de hacer.</p><p>—Nunca lo necesitaste, no cuando...</p><p>—¿Cuando qué, Reg? ¿Cuando nos teníamos el uno al otro? Porque esos días llegaron a su final. Tú tomaste tu bando, te sentiste el ganador, y yo...  —Sirius exhaló, y su bocanada de aire se convirtió en vapor—. Francamente no sé para qué me citaste a hablar contigo. Sólo estamos dando vueltas sobre los mismos tópicos de siempre, y no llegaremos a ningún lado. Vuelve a donde perteneces y conviértete en el heredero que nuestros padres siempre quisieron tener a su disposición, yo en cambio seré feliz.</p><p>Sirius se dispuso a darle la espalda, a marcharse, pero entonces Regulus avanzó los últimos pasos que los separaban. El ruido de la nieve lo alertó, pero no lo preparó para la mano que buscó la suya, y se aferró con angustia igual que cuando eran críos, y las sombras que las cuatro paredes de Grimmauld Place proyectaban sobre ambos amenazaban con devorarlos.</p><p>—Siri... —Musitó por segunda vez Regulus, tan bajo y tan tenue que al menor soplo de viento se desvaneció. Pero bastó para que Regulus se hiciera escuchar, y que Sirius entendiera que no era un juego.</p><p>Sirius miró por encima de su hombro, y encontró a Regulus con la cabeza gacha, el brazo agarrotado, pero sus dedos no lo soltaron.</p><p>Era su particular llamado de auxilio, que incluso si de momento Regulus era incapaz de verbalizarlo, Sirius no iba a ignorarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Se hizo tarde. La luz dio paso a la oscuridad, y aunque Sirius y Regulus se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar bajo la protección del árbol en que se encontraban, Remus no se movió ni un centímetro desde su punto de vigía. No cuando la temperatura descendió, no cuando su nariz se puso roja y la humedad de sus ojos se hubo cristalizado, no cuando en sus pensamientos discurrió la idea de extrañar el pelaje que una vez al mes le crecía contra su voluntad porque en esos momentos titiritaba sin control.</p><p>Remus resistió estoico, con su libro en el regazo, y su recompensa final llegó cuando Sirius, en compañía de Regulus, se acercó a él y se pronunció.</p><p>—Todo está bien, Moony. Ya puedes bajar tu varita.</p><p>A ojos de terceros, Remus sólo leía, pero Sirius había vislumbrado su varita escondida en la manga de su túnica, y Remus relajó su apostura por primera vez en toda la tarde.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —Inquirió al contemplar a Regulus con interés y una ceja arqueada—. Han hablado, ¿qué sigue?</p><p>—De momento nada —dijo Sirius, que de pronto consciente del frío se pegó a Remus y buscó calor en él—. Reg volverá a su dormitorio y nosotros al nuestro, y, ah sí, mañana a primera hora tengo que enviar una carta al tío Alphard.</p><p>—¿Alphard? —Repitió Remus, pues según recordaba, era irónicamente una de las contadas ovejas blancas en una familia como los Black, y aunque Sirius sólo había tenido con él un reducido contacto a lo largo de los años porque su persona no terminaba de encajar con el resto de su parentela que lo despreciaba, era uno de los mejores aliados que se podía tener cuando se iba en contra de su propia familia.</p><p>—El tío Alphard quiere hacer de Sirius su heredero —dijo Regulus, descubriendo la verdad sin ambages—. Padre seguro morirá en silencio como el estoico infalible que es, Madre no, pero...</p><p>—Lo que importa es el resultado final —dijo Sirius, haciendo gala de un sentido del humor tan negro como su cabellera—. Y Reg como siempre tiene las mejores cualidades de un Slytherin, porque si yo me vuelvo el heredero de la fortuna Black, él quiere alejarse de Madre y Padre para vivir conmigo.</p><p>Las mejillas de Regulus se tornaron de un encendido rojo escarlata que nada tenía que envidiarle a los banderines que se exhibían en la punta de la torre de Gryffindor, pero en ningún momento lo negó. En cambio alzó el mentón orgulloso, y masculló:</p><p>—De los males, el menos peor...</p><p>Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. —Como sea. Redacta esa carta y mantenme informado de los avances.</p><p>—Sí —accedió Regulus de lo más contrito, reacomodándose la bufanda al cuello, y tras un asentimiento a Remus y otro a Sirius a modo de saludo, se marchó caminando a través de la nieve.</p><p>A solas entre ellos dos, Sirius fue el primero en hablar.</p><p>—Esto... No salió para nada como lo imaginábamos, ¿eh?</p><p>—En lo absoluto...</p><p> </p><p>Porque de momento lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo y no despertar ninguna clase de sospecha que los pusiera en la mira de nadie, Sirius y Regulus utilizaron a Remus como intermediario para sus asuntos. Casi siempre era uno de los dos hermanos Black pasando por la biblioteca para dejar una nota secreta en la pila de libros tras la cual Remus se protegía, y después se marchaba para dejar que el otro llegara para examinar el mensaje y responderlo de igual manera.</p><p>Remus comentó que era tan divertido como un juego de espionaje, Sirius que el estrés lo iba a dejar calvo y que ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse, y Regulus... Regulus no tuvo inconvenientes en abrirse un poco con Remus, y mascullar que contaba los días para que el tío Alphard nombrara a Sirius como heredero y él también pudiera huir del yugo al que sus padres lo tenían sometido.</p><p>—¿Y por qué no antes? —Le preguntó Remus con absoluto interés y cero anhelo de juzgar—. Igual que Sirius el verano pasado.</p><p>Regulus chasqueó la lengua, y su apostura revelaba cuán idiota le resultaba responder lo obvio.</p><p>—¿Y correr el riesgo de que Madre ejecutara un cruciatus contra mí por atreverme a renegar de mi apellido? Ni hablar. Ustedes los Gryffindors pueden llegar a ser demasiado valientes por su propio bien, y a veces las peleas que se ganan a la larga no son las que se pelean con uñas y dientes, sino con estrategia y suficiente tiempo para hacer que funcionen.</p><p>Remus se dio satisfecho con esa respuesta, y le contó a Sirius palabra por palabra lo que Regulus había dicho antes en la biblioteca.</p><p>Para las reacciones exageradas con las que a veces se expresaba tratándose de su familia, Sirius demostró una alta dosis de autocontrol al reír entre dientes y afirmar que no esperaba menos de Regulus.</p><p>—Un Slytherin siempre será un Slytherin, lo mismo que un Black... Bueno, al menos podemos elegir volvernos en contra de nuestra misma sangre.</p><p>Y bajo esa nueva filosofía, Sirius dejó que el tiempo se hiciera cargo del resto.</p><p> </p><p>El tío Alphard se presentó en Hogwarts el último día de enero, por lo que la presencia de Sirius y Regulus fue requerida en el despacho de Dumbledore por medio de sus respectivos jefes de casa.</p><p>Sirius tuvo que ausentarse de una clase doble de pociones, y después no se presentó al almuerzo ni a sus siguientes clases. No fue sino hasta la tarde que hizo acto de aparición en la torre de Gryffindor, y a juzgar por la sonrisa maliciosa que llevaba entre labios, él y Regulus se habían salido con la suya.</p><p>—Está hecho —anunció Sirius a sus compañeros de dormitorio, y del salto que hizo James de su cama a la puerta por poco perdió los gafas.</p><p>—¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —Exclamó James, y Sirius se rió de él.</p><p>—Vamos, Prongs —le amonestó de burla—, hasta tú eres más listo que caer en esa vieja broma.</p><p>—No puedes juzgarlo —dijo Peter desde los pies de su cama y hasta entonces absorto en su tarea de Aritmancia—, eso que tú y Regulus han conseguido es impresionante.</p><p>—¿Qué, despojar a los Black de su orgullo? —Ironizó Sirius, sacudiéndose los hombros como si nada—. Oh, sólo fruslerías. Se lo tenían merecidos por lo menos desde la edad media.</p><p>—La vanidad no te va tanto como crees, Padfoot —dijo Remus, que desde su cama y con un libro, no había levantado la vista de la página que leía—. ¿Cómo está Regulus?</p><p>Perdiendo un poco de su chispa anterior, Sirius frunció el ceño. —Histérico. En serio. Madre no tardará en enterarse que ha perdido a su segundo heredero y por lo tanto enviar una colección de vociferadores para recalcarle su puesto como nueva desgracia en la familia, así que de regreso hemos pasado con Madame Pomfrey por una poción tranquilizadora que lo haga descansar sin sueños esta noche.</p><p>—Apuesto que para mañana aparecen diez vociferadores para ustedes dos —dijo James, y los ojos de Sirius centellearon.</p><p>—Yo digo que veinte. ¿Quieres que hagamos apuestas al respecto?</p><p>Que como buenos Merodeadores que eran, no había un tema tan sagrado como para no bromear con él.</p><p> </p><p>Peter apostó por una docena de vociferadores. James por diez. Sirius por veinte. Remus se abstuvo de participar, y resultó mejor así cuando a la mañana siguiente una bandada de aves dejó caer por igual sobre la mesa de Gryffindor y Slytherin no menos que sesenta y cuatro vociferadores.</p><p>El conteo quedó interrumpido cuando ante los gritos que se sucedían superpuestos y el desorden que esto ocasionó, la profesora McGonagall se encargó de incinerarlos con un movimiento de su varita, y después con voz autoritaria llamar a ambos hermanos Black a su oficina.</p><p>Nuevamente Sirius estuvo ausente en las clases de la mañana, y sólo se reunió con sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo para contarles que la profesora McGonagall estaba de su parte, no iba a castigarlos por algo que no estaba en su poder impedir, y de paso había escrito a Grimmauld Place con la autorización del director para poner un alto al acoso y establecer que de haber una segunda lluvia de vociferadores, los aurores se verían involucrados.</p><p>Sirius lo había tomado con humor, y Regulus no tanto, por lo que Remus obligó al primero a no desatenderse de su papel de hermano mayor y ponerle solución.</p><p>Fue así como Sirius se acercó a Regulus por su propia volición, y tras advertirle lo que no pensaba tolerar de éste (que repitiera como disco rayado las palabras de sus padres respecto a la pureza de sangre o sacara a colación viejas rencillas), le ofreciera la posibilidad de empezar desde cero.</p><p>—¿Y funcionará? —Preguntó Regulus con escepticismo, porque había demasiadas heridas y cicatrices entre ambos como para sólo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.</p><p>La respuesta de Sirius, lo resumió todo:</p><p>—Ni idea, pero... Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no?</p><p>Y lo hicieron.</p><p> </p><p>Un tanto agobiado con los asuntos familiares a los que Regulus lo había arrastrado en contra de su voluntad, Sirius había llegado a la segunda semana de febrero antes de percatarse qué gran fecha estaba próxima en el calendario y él no podía perderse: San Valentín.</p><p>O mejor dicho, el día en que planeaba despojarse de su cobardía y hablar claro con Remus acerca <em>de</em> <em>qué</em> hacían, <em>quiénes</em> eran, y <em>qué querían</em> juntos.</p><p>Como mínimo, esperaba Sirius conseguir un novio oficial, y su desbocada imaginación se encargaba del resto cuando suponía éxito en su declaración de amor y fantaseaba con lo que ser novio de Remus implicaría para ambos en todos los aspectos.</p><p>Por supuesto, Remus ni se dio por enterado de la fecha incluso si a regañadientes no fallaría en entregarle a sus amistades cercanas una rana de chocolate acompañada por uno de sus famosos vales multiusos.</p><p>Sirius tuvo la suerte incluso de acompañar a Remus en su excursión por Hogsmeade para comprar en Honeydukes su provisión, además de estar presente con él en la sala común mientras Remus recortaba cuidadosamente pedazos idénticos de pergamino y escribía en cada uno el favor que estaba dispuesto a cumplirle a su dueño.</p><p>—Este año tu dotación de regalos para San Valentín se ha duplicado —observó Sirius desde su butaca, hasta entonces fingiendo atención en jugar con su varita a crear volutas de humo mientras Remus estaba sentado en el piso y trabajaba en una mesa baja.</p><p>—Ah, eso —dijo Remus sin perder ritmo en su mano y escritura—. Sé de buena fuente que Lily y las chicas planean incluirme en sus listas de regalos, así que pensé que podía hacer lo mismo.</p><p>—¿Las chicas? —Repitió Sirius, incluso a sabiendas de tener claro a quiénes hacía referencia Remus.</p><p>Lily era, claro está, parte de su propia pandilla de amigas. A diferencia de los Merodeadores que se habían hecho llamar así desde su primer año luego de que McGonagall los encontró haciendo honor a su nombre en una de las torres del castillo a altas horas de la noche, Lily y sus amigas no tenían un apodo que con cada año se volvía más ridículo, pero eran igual de cercanas. El grupo constaba de Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald, Dorcas Meadowes, y sin olvidar a Lily Evans, por la cual Remus se había hecho cercano a ellas.</p><p>De mucho había servido que en su tercer año de Hogwarts Dorcas tuviera un cierto crush con Remus y seguido le pidiera ayuda en sus debes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no había pasado a mayores, y los dos habían hecho migas suficientes para que en quinto año Lily se relajara alrededor de Remus siendo los dos prefectos, y de ahí éste se incluyera como un amigo en común de ellas.</p><p><em>Las chicas</em>, a quienes ahora Remus iba a obsequiar chocolates en San Valentín y de paso provocar en Sirius una levísima reacción de ansiedad.</p><p>«Ok, quizá no tan leve», pensó Sirius, pero éste se guardó de opinarlo en voz alta.</p><p>—Sí, las chicas —confirmó Remus, ajeno a la crisis interna por la que Sirius estaba pasando. Tras hundir su pluma en el tintero y proseguir con su escritura, agregó—: No te preocupes, también tendrás tu chocolate.</p><p>—Ya, y Prongs y Wormtail también, es de suponerse. Justo como el resto —dijo Sirius, odiando que la comparación lo colocara en el papel de un amigo más.</p><p>—Exacto —remató Remus el último clavo sin darse cuenta—. Ya que Peter todavía no se repone de su última novia y dudo que Lily le regale algo a James, es lo menos que podría hacer por ellos.</p><p>—Y... ¿Por mí? —Presionó Sirius, de pronto nervioso—. ¿Por qué razón me das un chocolate a mí?</p><p>Remus se detuvo con la pluma en el aire y una gruesa gota de tinta pendiendo de la punta. —Duh —expresó como si fuera lo más obvio—. Porque es día de San Valentín.</p><p>—Oh.</p><p>Y luego Remus volvió a lo suyo y Sirius se dedicó a analizar aquellas palabras.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius tuvo acceso absoluto a una generosa porción de la herencia que el tío Alphard tenía destinada para él y Regulus, así que sin perder tiempo con tonterías, ordenó de Honeydukes su mejor caja de chocolates a recibir en la brevedad posible, y con ella en mano fue que esa mañana de San Valentín se despertó antes que el resto y con brusquedad abrió las cortinas de la cama de Remus para despertarlo.</p><p>Remus se limitó a abrir un ojo, gruñir al contemplar a Sirius todavía en pijamas sosteniendo su regalo, y preguntar por la hora.</p><p>—Las seis... Es decir, faltan quince para las seis... Ok, más bien media hora para las seis, pero pensé que no te importaría...</p><p>—¿O sea que son las cinco treinta? —Confirmó Remus, y Sirius carraspeó.</p><p>—Las cinco veintidós, ¡pero...!</p><p>Remus cerró ambos ojos y exhaló con pesadez, pero se hizo a un lado y levantó una esquina de sus mantas.</p><p>—Tú ganas, ven —invitó a Sirius a unírsele en la cama.</p><p>Sirius lo obedeció, y Remus masculló que tenía los pies helados.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>—No, me encanta. Tenía calor —prosiguió Remus en un tono amodorrado.</p><p>La luna se encontraba en cuarto creciente después de todo, y conforme se llenaba en el firmamento y el lobo en su interior cobraba fuerzas, Remus descubría que su temperatura corporal se elevaba por igual. Daba lo mismo que estuvieran en invierno y que afuera el viento aullara recorriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts, porque en cama y con Sirius pegado a él buscando calor, Remus se sentía en la gloria.</p><p>Pese a sus mejores intenciones por hacer de aquel un San Valentín que marcara un nuevo comienzo entre ellos dos, Sirius se llevó un chasco al despertar un par de horas después, sólo en cama, y con una simple nota sobre la almohada:</p><p> </p><p>“Padfoot:</p><p>Tomé lo que me correspondía.</p><p>Gracias por el regalo.</p><p>Moony.”</p><p> </p><p>Con creciente ansiedad porque ni siquiera había sido capaz de entregarle tal cual su obsequio, Sirius encontró la caja de chocolates abierta sobre la mesita de noche de Remus, y en su interior sólo faltaba una pieza. El resto estaba intacto.</p><p>Y Sirius frunció el ceño porque no entendía nada.</p><p> </p><p>Tras el fiasco de San Valentín (donde Sirius recibió una rana de chocolate igual que el resto de los amigos de Remus, plus un vale por “LO QUE QUIERAS, SIRIUS, Y YO HABLO <span class="u">EN SERIO</span>, JAJÁ, LA BROMA NO ES MÁS DE TU EXCLUSIVA”), Sirius se mantuvo a distancia de Remus, analizando sus acciones, palabras y reacciones, en búsqueda de una verdad que intuía, y para la cual no se sentía con los medios necesarios para obtener por medios limpios.</p><p>—Tienes un excelente gusto para los chocolates, Padfoot —elogió James una de las piezas que Remus les había dado carta blanca para comer a su antojo, y que él por su cuenta no había vuelto a probar. Sirius no sabía si sentirse ofendido de que Remus estuviera satisfecho sólo con un chocolate de una caja que contenía al menos cincuenta piezas selectas, u ofendido porque permitiera a sus compañeros de dormitorio comer de ahí sin inmutarse cuando el regalo había sido en exclusiva para él. Básicamente era lo mismo, ofenderse por algo que estaba fuera de su control y no podía cambiar por más que le fastidiara, pero eso no disminuía el escozor que sentía en el alma y mucho menos lo aliviaba—. ¿Dónde dices que compraste la caja? Porque podría regalarle una a Lily, y conseguir de una vez por todas que aceptara salir conmigo.</p><p>De cara en su cama y con el rostro enterrado en una almohada, Sirius gruñó: —Olvídalo, Prongs. Es un plan terrible.</p><p>—¿Crees que no podría conquistar a Lily?</p><p>—Más bien creo que esos chocolates están malditos. Porque... —«Porque se los di a Remus, y nada cambió entre nosotros dos»—. Bah, olvídalo.</p><p>—Deduzco que tu plan para convencer a Remus de salir contigo no rindió sus frutos —dijo James con una sonrisa en la que sus dientes aparecían manchados de chocolate. El tercero de la tarde.</p><p>—Ha fracasado, dilo —gruñó Sirius tras ladear el rostro en dirección a James—. Y me rindo, ¿vale? Sé cuándo rendirme.</p><p>—Ese no suena al Sirius Black que todos conocemos y amamos —le chanceó James, pero en vista de que Sirius no le siguió la broma, éste frunció el ceño y preguntó con preocupación—. ¿En verdad piensas que no hay ninguna oportunidad con Remus?</p><p>—Eso parece...</p><p>—¿’Eso parece’? —Lo remedó James, que entonces se pasó exasperado los dedos por su ya de por sí alborotado cabello—. Sirius, si te digo esto es porque eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo y estoy harto de verte sufrir: Eres un idiota de clase A.</p><p>—Gracias, Prongs. El sentimiento es mutuo —masculló Sirius sin desgana, listo para rendirse no sólo con Remus, sino también con la vida por causa de su corazón roto.</p><p>—No, escúchame bien —dijo James, que se sentó en la cama de Sirius y le apartó el cabello del rostro para verlo mejor—. Fue gracioso mientras duró. Parecía que tú y Moony estaban jugando a una especie de tango demencial para ver quién daba el primer paso, pero esto ya se salió de control. Le gustas, ¿sabes? Tanto como él a ti.</p><p>—No es posible.</p><p>—Sí lo es. Todas las señales están ahí. Los besos, los abrazos, los... ruidos que salen detrás de sus cortinas a media noche y juro que por el bien de la convivencia en este dormitorio deben practicar mejor sus hechizos silenciadores —carraspeó James antes de proseguir—. Mi punto es que... Están juntos sin necesidad de verbalizarlo, pero si quieres estar 100% seguro de que es real, entonces sólo ve y háblalo con Remus. Te apuesto que él estará más que en hacerlo oficial, y después, no sé... ¿Podrán convertirse en la pareja más popular después de Lily y mí?</p><p>—Sigue soñando, Prongs —gruñó Sirius—. Lily podrá ser tuya algún día, pero Remus... Es necesario que ponga de mi parte una vez más antes de rendirme.</p><p>—¿Es que me has oído siquiera? ¡No tienes qué rendirte! ¡Remus te ama, caray!</p><p>Pero Sirius ya no lo escuchaba. Por haber crecido en un mundo en que el amor no tenía cabida cuando las uniones ventajosas y el mantener la pureza de sangre imperaban sobre el resto, Sirius tenía nociones acerca de lo que era apropiado al momento de establecer un lazo con otra persona. Incluso si Sirius había rechazado muchas de las tradiciones que como Black debía obedecer, muy dentro de sí no podía sacudirse la sensación de ser inadecuado ante Remus, así como tampoco la necesidad de demostrarle que podía ser el indicado para él.</p><p>Y en su cabeza no había manera mejor de demostrarlo que con obsequios.</p><p> </p><p>—Ahora que tienes acceso ilimitado a las bóvedas, podrías sacar el anillo de compromiso de Elladora Black. Según entiendo está tasado en al menos mil galeones —dijo Regulus días después, en una de las tardes de té que se habían vuelto habituales entre él y Sirius en el jardín, escondidos del resto del alumnado.</p><p>Lo que en un inicio había sido un compromiso engorroso y al que prefería faltar, Sirius había terminado por acudir a su hermano por ideas del regalo de cumpleaños supremo con el que planeaba obtener de Remus un ‘sí’ absoluto en pos de su relación.</p><p>—Remus no es del tipo de utilizar joyería —dijo Sirius, mordisqueando un panecillo de moras que había conseguido al pasar primero por las cocinas—, y mucho menos un anillo de compromiso engarzado en piedras preciosas. No es de su tipo.</p><p>—Mmm, en ese caso...</p><p>Pese a pasarse hasta tarde haciendo planes para el regalo de Remus, Sirius no consiguió dar con un obsequio que fuera del todo de su agrado, y por lo tanto, inútil para los propósitos que tenía, así que tras despedirse de Regulus y acordar con su hermano verse más adelante en la semana, volvió a la torre de Gryffindor con la cabeza gacha y el corazón constreñido en el pecho.</p><p>Temía, y odiaría estar en lo correcto, no ser digno de Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Por turnos escuchó Remus a James, a Peter, incluso a Lily y a Regulus dirigirse a él para tratar el asunto de Sirius con la mayor discreción y cortesía posible, y éste les aseguró a cada uno y por turnos que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que por su cuenta tomaría cartas en el asunto.</p><p>Pero terminó febrero, comenzó marzo, y la situación no dio muestras de mejorar o empeorar. Tan sólo se quedó estática en el limbo, e hizo crecer la tensión entre todos los involucrados (principales, secundarios, y hasta aquellos que sólo eran curiosos y estaban de paso) a niveles de agonía.</p><p>El día de cumpleaños de Remus, que cayó en viernes, organizó Sirius una salida de picnic con Remus a los jardines de Hogwarts, justo en un sitio donde tenían asegurada privacidad y silencio para sus propósitos, y en donde prospectaba hacer la gran declaración de su vida.</p><p>Remus aceptó la invitación con relativa indiferencia, y sólo así consiguió Sirius cumplir con sus clases del día y esperar a que el reloj diera la hora.</p><p>Al punto de reunión acudiría Remus después de salir de la biblioteca, así que Sirius pasó a su dormitorio para examinarse frente al espejo, tener un par de crisis nerviosas, asegurarse de tener el regalo de Remus en el bolsillo, y estar al punto del colapso antes de beber una poción reanimadora.</p><p>—Insisto que haces esto más grande de lo que es en realidad —dijo James, observando a Sirius atusarse el cabello sin parar para encontrar un ángulo perfecto del mechón que caía sobre uno de sus ojos.</p><p>—Estoy con James en esto —secundó Peter—. Todos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto, excepto tú.</p><p>—¡Chist! —Los mandó callar Sirius—. No necesito su negatividad, sino buena suerte.</p><p>—¡Pero es que no la necesitas! ¡Remus ya es tuyo! —Insistió James, pero Sirius lo ignoró hasta el momento en que fue necesario partir, y entonces sus dos amigos le dieron palmaditas en la espalda y le desearon suerte, si acaso porque era lo que Sirius quería escuchar o corría el riesgo de desmayarse.</p><p>A su salida del dormitorio, Lily hizo lo mismo, y afuera del retrato de la Dama Gorda esperaba por él Regulus, que repitió el gesto.</p><p>Sirius entonces sintió que sus piernas le traicionaban y que estaba a punto de venirse abajo, pero Regulus le tomó del brazo y le recordó que tenía una cita importante a la que acudir.</p><p>Su compañía sólo duró hasta los jardines, que Sirius cruzó a paso raudo hasta llegar al sitio de su cita, donde Remus ya esperaba por él y no perdía el tiempo leyendo un libro.</p><p>—Moony... —Dijo Sirius, y Remus alzó los ojos, que pronto se abrieron grandes cuando Sirius se arrodilló frente a él—. Remus John Lupin...</p><p>—Oh no... —Musitó Remus, que cerró de golpe su libro y puso una mano entre los dos para ponerle alto—. Detente, Sirius.</p><p>Sirius se congeló con la mano en el bolsillo y expresión apaleada. —Pero...</p><p>—No estoy interesado en llevar el anillo de compromiso de tu tía Elladora —dijo Remus antes de agregar—, o el de alguien más...</p><p>—Pero... Repitió Sirius, e imitándolo a gatas, Remus se acercó a él hasta poder tocarlo en los brazos.</p><p>—¿Podemos dejar de lado esta farsa? Me gustas, te gusto, estemos juntos. Sólo... detente ya con esta clase de regalos que crees que tienes que darme para que sea tuyo.</p><p>—No... lo entiendo... —Farfulló Sirius, y Remus le puso un alto total a su angustia al besarlo de lleno en la boca, y de momento, hacerle olvidar.</p><p>Después habría Remus de explicarle que para él era el sentimiento detrás del regalo lo que contaba. Que apreciaba los obsequios costosos con los que Sirius había hecho especial fechas anteriores, pero que no era necesario quede su parte estuviera o no la fortuna de los Black, porque su mera compañía lo era todo para él.</p><p>—James me habló de las cosas que vendiste para comprarme obsequios... —Dijo Remus, cuando él y Sirius por fin se sentaron cara a cara a charlar—. Sabes que no estoy contigo por tu dinero, ¿correcto?</p><p>—¿Sí? —La incertidumbre en el tono de Sirius obligó a éste a reconsiderar sus circunstancias cuando un ramalazo de dolor atravesó los ojos de Remus—. Sí, Moony.</p><p>—Y pudiste haber utilizado antes los vales que te entregué... Pensé que captarías la indirecta.</p><p>—Yo... —Sirius se mordió el labio inferior—. Quería ganarte por mérito propio.</p><p>Remus se inclinó sobre Sirius y volvió a besarlo en los labios. —Eso ya estaba hecho desde tiempo atrás, Padfoot.</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—Puedes apostar que sí.</p><p>Y el lazo entre ellos se volvió oficial.</p><p> </p><p>James siguió el ejemplo de Remus al presentarse ante Lily Evans a la salida de una clase de Encantamientos que no compartían y entregarle una simple flor de lirio que había hecho en clase con origami.</p><p>Lily arqueó una ceja, pero consciente de la historia de amor entre Remus y Sirius, al menos le dio la oportunidad de enmendarse.</p><p>—Hay una salida a Hogsmeade el siguiente fin de semana —dijo James, sonrisa tímida y sin rastros de la fanfarronería que había exhibido entonces—. Pensé que nosotros dos podríamos...</p><p>Con el lirio de papel entre sus dedos, Lily apreció sus esquinas torcidas y la irregularidad de sus dobleces, pero también la dedicación tras su elaboración, y con el romance de Sirius y Remus en mente que hablaba de intenciones antes que de dinero, se decidió.</p><p>—Sólo si me enseñas a hacer esto —dijo aludiendo a la flor de papel que tenía entre manos.</p><p>James tragó saliva. —¿Sí?</p><p>—¿Sí o no, James?</p><p>Que conmemoró la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, éste asintió con su propia primera vez.</p><p>—Sí, Lily.</p><p>El resto, fue sólo cuesta arriba.</p><p> </p><p>/*/*/*/*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Qué les pareció? Sirius puede ser un poquitín idiota, pero Remus siempre está a su lado, listo para recordarle que el dinero no lo es todo.<br/>Graxie por leer hasta aquí.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>